Drabbling for the Dramione Soul
by DanielleDickens
Summary: Draco and Hermione drabbles. Rated T for "adult" themes.


_**AN: I love this idea, drabbling like this, instead of huge stories. What do you think? Review and submit some ideas! This is for a challenge, and let's hope I place!**_

* * *

><p><strong>1. Curls<strong>

She examined herself in the mirror. "Oh, Gods, nothing's _working," _she cried in exasperation, while he snuck up behind her.

"Gods, Hermione, what's wrong?" said the platinum wonder, a smirk playing on his lips. She froze, knowing he knew what was up.

"Were you trying to fix them again, Hermione?" he said, his boot tapping the linoleum of the Head's shared bathroom. "I told you not to do that," he said.

She put her hands down in frustration, about to burst. "And why not, hmm? I don't see _you _having to put up with _this!" _She grabbed at it and let go of it, letting it bounce all around.

"Because if you're ashamed of it, what will our children think?" he said, twirling her and kissing her on the lips.

"And besides," Draco said, taking a good look at her. "I _want_ them to have your pretty curls."

**2. Snow **

It's quite shocking, Hermione thought as she searched, how easily Draco had picked up on the concept of Hide & Seek. It was even _more _shocking, however, how well he seemed to do on the snow days around the castle.

**3. Empty **

"Drakie-poo!" Pansy called shrilly, walking down the corridors.

"You, mudblood," said Pansy, pointing at the chocolate haired Gryffindor Princess. "Where is my Drakie-poo?"

"Have you checked the Prefects' bathroom?" answered Hermione, crossing her arms and smirking. Pansy let out a shrill scream.

"Fuck you!" she said, turning her head quickly while her hair flipped behind her. Hermione laughed heartily and walked off.

Later, Pansy came up to her outside of the Gryffindor common room, standing in front of the trio. "The bathrooms were empty. Now, where is my Drakie-poo?" Pansy shrilly yelled. Ron covered his ears and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Go on without me, you two," said Hermione, not taking her eyes off the little snake. "I have to go to the library." The boys whispered the password, so Pansy wouldn't have a chance to overhear.

"I don't know where your precious 'Drakie-poo' is. So quit asking me!" Hermione yelled at her. Pansy backed off.

"Leave," Hermione said sternly. Pansy stormed off, obviously upset. Good.

Hermione looked around for a second, then walked up to the blank wall and yelled, "Coast is clear, Draco."

Draco came out of the hidden broom closet and grabbed Hermione, tugging her inside.

"I heard the Prefects' bathroom is empty," Draco said with an evil smile. She smiled back.

**4. Chocolate Frogs**

"Mummy, can we get that one?" the little brown haired child asks her mother, who picks her up. Her brother scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"Morgan, don't you understand anything?" The platinum eleven year-old says. "We have to get to the train station.

"Scorpius, go with your father," says Hermione, turning her attention to Draco's little girl who points again to the display case. Hermione looks over the counter and nods to the cashier, who grabs one of the small sweets and gives it to Hermione, who purchases.

"Dear?" Hermione's husband calls from the door. She turns to find him smirking with his little boy at his arm. "Time to go."

"Fine, then, Draco, be that way," she says, slipping past him and out to the train station. Draco follows her out.

"I'm gonna be a Slytherin like my daddy!" says Scorpius to some other boys out near the station. Two of them look at him funny.

"I wanna be Gryffindor, like Harry Potter was," says one of the boys. "Uncle Harry?" Scorpius asks the boy. "Oh, he's pretty cool, but he doesn't like talking about being famous."

"You're lying," the other boy says.

"Unca Harry!" Morgan cheers, holding up the chocolate frog card.

"Morgan, you got Uncle Harry's card! That's the rarest one!" says Scorpius. The two boys look at Morgan in awe, as Draco pushes the three of them to the station.

"We have to visit Harry this Christmas," Hermione says.

"Yeah, yeah," Draco murmurs, staring after the train.

**5. Trees**

Draco hated trees.

She hid in trees, when she was angry. She hid in the tallest, scariest and thickest trees. He had to climb them to get her down. Then he'd have to coax her down by kissing her and holding her. And sometimes, that would lead to some hot and heavy on those branches.

That, as scary as it was, was usually pretty high up, and reminded him of flying. Sometimes, to get her to come down, he'd walk off the branches and fall onto his broom, but she wouldn't know he was safe until she got down to have a look see. And then she yelled at him which also lead to some hot and heavy.

Draco loved trees.

**6. Hate **

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"I hate your stupid silver eyes. They're always full of evil!"

"I hate your wit, always being smarter than me!"

"I hate your strength!"

"I hate your stupid poofy hair!"

"I hate your gelled hair, it's stupider than your eyes."

"I hate how pretty you are! So many boys stare after you!"

"I hate how Pansy won't leave you alone!"

"I hate your friends!"

"I hate yours too!"

"I love you, Hermione."

Sigh. "I love you too, Draco."

**7. Butterbeer **

Snow drifts down on top of the castle. Hermione sits, watching the window, while the Gryffindors and Slytherins from their year get together. Hermione rolls her eyes.

Harry looks at Ron and nods. They both get up and drag Hermione down to play with them. Hermione screams, but they don't put her down.

"Quit studying," Harry says, punching her arm lightly. Hermione rolls her eyes. There they are, sitting. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, and Malfoy, all looking at each other.

"Potter, please. Let us just get this started," says Malfoy, reaching for the bottle. It stings him.

"Hey!" he says, glancing angrily at Harry, who shrugs, grinning. Ron spoke up.

"My brothers made it. If it's not your turn, you can't touch the bottle. That's how it goes," Ron says, grinning. "Oh, and first to deny a kiss from their person loses. For their entire house."

Hermione looks at Lavender, who is getting out lipgloss and rolls her eyes.

It goes in a circle. Ron starts, kissing Parvati.

Parvati to Dean.

Dean to Pansy.

Pansy to Harry.

Harry to Lavender.

Lavender to Astoria, though that was cheered on by the guys.

Astoria back to Ron.

Ron to Blaise, which makes everybody laugh.

Blaise to Parvati.

Parvati to Malfoy.

Malfoy spins the bottle, and it landed on Hermione. Her eyes went wide.

"Not going to kiss me, Mudblood?" Malfoy asks, smirk on his mouth. Hermione flares angrily and sat up, leaning forward.

"Ready?" she says, smiling in his face. Malfoy kisses her and she gets lost in it for the second it lasts.

"Who wants a butterbeer?" Ron calls in the awkward silence after their kiss.

_Later_

Harry watches as Hermione and Malfoy snog each other in the corner of the room. Damn butterbeer.

**8. Button **

Severus Snape had buttons. Every so often, they'd be pushed. Since that Granger came around with Potter, those buttons were always pushed. Only did he realize later that _her _buttons were pushed by Malfoy. _Ahh, sweet revenge._

**9. Remember **

Draco remembered first seeing his soon to be wife. She had been cynically beautiful, only first year. Third year, she punched him. He rubbed his jaw absentmindedly as he watched her yell at Ron Weasley, her now ex- fiancé. And watched her run into his own arms.

**10. Fireplace**

"What's that Muggle song about winter? Where the girl talks about snowmen and fires?" Draco asked his wife, who looked up at him with a strange expression.

"Winter Wonderland?" she asks. He nods.

"Remember that line about fire?"

"'Later on, we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire. To face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland?'" She asks, giggling.

"Want to face unafraid some great plans?" Draco says with a devilish grin. Hermione simply threw some more logs into the fireplace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warm ending 3 :3 Review, comment, subscribe ~<strong>_


End file.
